


inexplicably fond

by ayel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Seungcheol is a pouty baby, but is not, sort of wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayel/pseuds/ayel
Summary: You silently chastise yourself for forgetting to close the curtains before you went to bed last night. You never forget to close the curtains.But then the mattress shifts beside you, and you remember why you did not bother with it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 66





	inexplicably fond

**Author's Note:**

> for car and bea :)

The glaring spring sunlight pierces through the trees and right through the glass of your windows, waking you from your slumber. You silently chastise yourself for forgetting to close the curtains before you went to bed last night. You never forget to close the curtains.

But then the mattress shifts beside you, and you remember why you did not bother with it.

Straining to open your eyes – but wincing when the sudden intense brightness filtered through, then trying again – you squint at the man beside you. It is not the first time that he stayed the night, but this sight never fails to take your breath away. He is lying on his stomach, arms raised to the pillow on his head, offering more support. His head is slightly turned to the side, to you (as if you are going anywhere), so you indulge yourself in observing the way his hair falls over his eyes, meeting full dark lashes; eyelashes so full and long, they almost touch his cheeks. You watch the rise and fall of porcelain shoulders, following his steady, rhythmic breathing. You notice the hair on his arms standing. He must be cold _,_ you reckon, so you lift your hand and reach for the blanket that is resting on the small of his back to bring it higher, to cover more of his naked torso. He sighs and you smile.

You caress his cheek and plant a chaste kiss on the top of his head before propping up on one elbow. You take pleasure at the view beside you one last time before you turn around and settle your feet on the carpeted floor.

“Stay,” Seungcheol murmurs. How long has he been awake?

You give him a sidelong glance, smirk in place, but say nothing. You try to find your slippers.

He grunts. “Stay,” he says again, a bit louder and with a slight whine this time. Your back is turned to him, but you know he is pouting.

“I have to go to work.” You reason, voice full of amusement. “You need to get up in a while, too.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Jihoon will kill you.”

“He can kill me later.” He reaches for you. “Stay.”

Before you can argue further, Seungcheol wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you back into an embrace. You try not to get flustered with one of his hands accidentally finding its way under your shirt (his shirt, really) and not-accidentally caressing the skin there. He nuzzles your neck and you laugh, turning to him. “I’ll see you tonight,” you say in consolation. He ignores this.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

You raise your brows, one corner of your mouth turning upwards. “Cheol, I’m serious.”

He feigns taking offense. “I am, too. With you, especially. Now–” he shifts, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. “Sunny side up or scrambled? Maybe we can order something.”

You laugh once more, a laugh that rings throughout your small apartment. Seungcheol pauses, relishing the way you fit in his arms. You are probably tired, he theorizes, but what woman of your age and ambition, was not? He knows you frequently worked overtime. It was rather rare that you didn’t. Last night was one of those rare nights, and he knows it was only because you made plans with him. Your eyes and cheeks are puffy, but he does not mind them for they mean you actually did get to rest. Your hair is tousled with a few knots at the end, and he tries not to stroke his ego too much, knowing they did not turn out like that just from sleep. 

Your skin is soft and warm under his touch, he muses as his hand under your shirt (his shirt) kept on drawing circles on your bare back. 

You are beautiful, he thinks. 

He is looking at you so lovingly, so intensely, you almost squirm under his gaze. 

He shakes his head, rubs his eyes with one hand, and chuckles to himself. “You are well aware of your effect on me, and you are using it against me.”

You smack his arm playfully. “I should be the one saying that. You’re going to make me late for work.”

“No, no, baby, _you_ don’t understand,” he counters. “You,” he cups your cheeks, “–are sublime.” 

Your chest is set ablaze, your face red hot, and your vision blurry. The sincerity in his voice somehow strips you. You suddenly feel so exposed, but not in the way you were last night, or any other night you spent together– not physically, which is amazing in its own regard, but this... this is different. You feel exposed in the best way, like someone has found you, someone is seeing you for you. 

You do not know what has gotten into him, but you do not have it in you to question why he was holding you as if he has the whole world in his hands. 

He kisses your eyes. “Please don’t cry,” he says, smiling.

“You’re unbelievable,” you say, frowning at the traitorous tears that escaped your eyes. “Unbelievable.”

Seungcheol laughs, but helps you wipe away your tears. 

He loves you, he is sure.

“Fine,” he surrenders. “We don’t have to have breakfast. But I’ll pick you up again after work; let’s have dinner.”

He will let you know, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, jessica for beta-ing again!


End file.
